Special FINAL FANTASY XI Eleventh Anniversary Campaign
Category:Special Events Campaign Period Monday, November 11, 2013 at 3:00 a.m. (PST) to Monday, November 25 at the same hour. =Event Details= 1.) Increased seal drop rate event The drop rate for all seals, included the Sacred Kindred's Crests added in the November version update, will be increased based on the number of adventurers in your party-up to a maximum of six! 2.) Double synthesis skill increase rate events The rate of increase for synthesis skills will be doubled during these recurring events! *These events will only be available during certain times of the day. If they prove popular, we will continue holding them in the future! Times when double synthesis skill increase rate events will be held (Earth time): *3:00 a.m. – 5:00 a.m. (PST) *12:00 p.m. – 2:00 p.m. *7:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m 3.) Double Skirmish simulacra segment drop rate event The rate at which Skirmish Simulacrum segments drop from colonization and lair reives will be doubled! 4.) Mog Gardens Event (1) The number of Shining Stars earned by entering your Mog Garden will be doubled! 5.) Mog Gardens Event (2) Your Green Thumb Moogle in your Mog Garden will sell the following seeds and fertilizer: *Golden Seed Pouch *Chestnut Tree Sap *Monarch Beetle Saliva 6.) Double Salvage plan drop rate event *The rate at which plans for Salvage II drop will be doubled! 7.) Double experience event The amount of experience earned by adventurers and their Adventuring Fellows will be doubled! * This experience gain adjustment does not apply to Abyssea areas. * This bonus stacks with the effects of Dedication. * Experience earned by clearing content and using specific items is not affected. 8.) Double Monstrosity experience event Experience earned by monipulators will be doubled! *Monipulators are unable to receive the effects of Dedication. Be advised that entering the Feretory removes Dedication; therefore, it cannot be used in conjunction with this event. 9.) Abyssea event During this event, a blue treasure chest will appear near Horst in Port Jeuno (H-8). Opening it will confer the benefits listed below. Furthermore, players journeying to Abyssea during the event will have their default values for pearlescent, azure, golden, and silvery lights set to 100. - Eleven types of atma - One Lunar abyssite - 100,000 cruor * Those who have received these rewards previously will be unable to do so again. 10.) Repeat Login Campaign We will be holding our fifth Repeat Login Campaign during this period. *Repeat Login Campaign No. 5 Prizes 11.) Seals battlefield event—additional items dropped During the event, vanquishing specific monsters in the following battlefields will reward you with a variety of items, including materials needed to create Empyrean Armor +2, Mog Bonanza kupons, Dynamis currency, synthesis materials, and more! *See Three-Day-Only_Campaign#Affected Battlefields for more information. Bonus: Item Delivery! Starting on Monday, November 11, 2013, the M.H.M.U. will be sending alliance shirts to all characters! It may take up to ten days (Earth time) for rewards to be distributed, so the Moogles kindly ask for your patience. *Items will be delivered to characters that have been created as of Sunday, November 10, 2013. *Players that have utilized the world transfer service without receiving their rewards will have them lost to the aether, rendering them wholly irretrievable. Make sure to claim your goods before transferring. *If you have 256 items or more waiting in your delivery box, you may be unable to receive your reward. *If you return an item, you will be unable to claim it. Other Surprises: Bonus Flotsam and Crabauble Makeover *'You now receive a second, bonus flotsam each day!' The second item comes from a different loot pool than the first, meaning new possibilities for discoveries await. Click here to see the possibilities. *'Your blue Crabauble now looks like Courier Carrie!'